


do not open 'til you've got forever to spend with me

by 17s_chan



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Dogs, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17s_chan/pseuds/17s_chan
Summary: a collection of christmas one-shots, all posted in the weeks leading up to christmas.title from all time low's "fool's holiday."merry christmas, happy holidays!





	1. let it snow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshua/gifts).



“Come on, Seungkwan, keep your eyes closed!” begged Hansol, grinning and giddy.

“For what? It’s Christmas, not a new house,” retorted Seungkwan.

 

Hansol laughed. He held Seungkwan’s hand and led him through their little house, which he’d surprised Seungkwan with the year before. He smiled fondly at the memory of Seungkwan’s shocked face and how he hugged Hansol so tight he could barely breathe. He remembered picking out the couch for the living room, the comforter for their bed and the guest room, the desks in their joint office.

Each and every day he’d spent with Seungkwan was his favorite, but today would be the icing on the cake — he knew it.

 The pair finally reached the living room (they were going slow so that Seungkwan wouldn’t trip over a shoe or something) and Hansol dropped Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan visibly pouted, which tugged at Hansol’s heart, but only for a second.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Seungkwan opened his eyes. He gasped, eyes going so wide that Hansol was worried.

 

“Han-Hansol, Hansol, Hansol!” stammered Seungkwan. “That’s a puppy, oh my God!”

 

A little blonde puppy with a blue and a brown eye peeked up at Seungkwan from their couch. The dog barked, his tail wagging and hitting the pillows on the couch.

 

Hansol asked, “Do you like him?”

“ _Like_ him? I love him! He’s the cutest thing ever!” blabbered Seungkwan excitedly.

 

Hansol’s smile was fond, full of so much love for his boyfriend, who was now holding the little dog. Seungkwan rambled to the dog in a baby voice about how happy he was going to be with him and Hansol and how loved he was going to be — and already was!

 

“His name is Max,” said Hansol quietly.

“Like the dog from the Grinch who deserved better?” asked Seungkwan. “He’s gonna get the better life he deserves! No Grinches in our house, right, Hansol?”

 

Hansol nodded and told Seungkwan to open the dog stocking over the fireplace. He did, and as he did, it began to snow.

And so the two twenty-something-year-olds spent their fifth Christmas together, playing with Max Chwe and watching Christmas movies. They went out into the snow and hugged; it was certainly a Christmas of love.

 

 _fin_.


	2. when christmas comes to town.

Minkyung and Yebin sat next to each other on the couch. Even though only Nayoung, Kyungwon, and Minkyung lived in the apartment, the other girls were always sleeping over. Yebin pretty much lived there, too, considering half her wardrobe was in Minkyung’s room. Luckily for them, though, Nayoung was out getting food with Kyungwon, and Yewon, Siyeon, Kyla, and Sungyeon were looking at Christmas lights, so they had the place to themselves. The only thing that could ruin their movie night was Kyulkyung and/or Eunwoo popping out of nowhere.

 

“Christmas Eve present time?” asked Minkyung without looking away from the TV. How could she when _The Polar Express_ was on?

“Yeah, sure,” replied Yebin, just as glued to the TV as the older girl beside her. “Next commercial break?”

 

Minkyung nodded. She snaked her arm over Yebin’s and into the popcorn bowl, chomping down on a rather large handful of it. Yebin sipped her hot chocolate. She quickly wiped the back of her hand over her mouth to get rid of the never-ending cocoastache that formed after every sip.

 

 _Cocoastache,_ she thought _, now that could be a company._ She smiled just a bit at her silly thoughts.

 

Then Yebin opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it. She glanced at Minkyung, eyes glued to the movie. Just as Yebin looked away again, Minkyung did exactly what she did. She peeped at Yebin, who didn’t look as invested in the movie as she was before, then turned away.

 

“‘Cause that’s the way we do things on the Polar Express!” they yelled in unison. Whatever unknown tension they’d each felt melted away immediately.

Minkyung grumbled, “Really, _Freeform_? Commercial break _now_?”

“Ooh!” gasped Yebin. “Present time!”

 

Minkyung grinned and dashed to the neatly decorated silver Christmas tree. (Nayoung and Kyungwon both always had such an eye for decorating.) Yebin scavenged through the giant cluttered pile of presents -- there were nine girls coming over for Christmas, after all -- under the tree.

 

Every few gifts had one of the girls’ signature wrapping styles, like the smooth brown paper and thin rope that Kyla used, or the loud red and green _Peanuts_ paper and hastily placed, shimmering ribbons Kyulkyung _always_ used. Yebin chuckled at Kyulkyung’s terrible wrapping job, but kept her eye out for her own trademark red and white stripes.

 

“Finally!” panted Minkyung. She’d found her gift for Yebin: a small box with her favorite Christmas tree wrapping paper.

“Found mine!” yelled Yebin triumphantly.

 

She made her way out from behind the tree and plopped down next to Minkyung.Her box was significantly larger than Minkyung’s. They swapped gifts and counted down. _3, 2, 1..._ They tore through the wrapping paper on their boxes. Yebin quickly got to her gift, which was something that looked like a jewelry box, while Minkyung struggled through five differently sized boxes.

 

“Kang Yebin, I swear to God!”

 

Minkyung finally got to the final box, which was exactly like the one Yebin was holding. They counted down again and flipped open their boxes. On the inside of each box was a bracelet with a charm on it. Yebin’s had a tiny anchor dangling off of it, but so did Minkyung’s. They were the exact same size and shape, too.

 

Yebin mumbled, “Did we...?”

Minkyung nodded, “We did.”

 

With a hesitant smile, Yebin flopped Minkyung’s box around. On the bottom, it read, “The Grinch may have stolen Christmas, but you stole my heart.”

Minkyung practically dragged Yebin to the mistletoe hanging under the door to the kitchen. She beamed and pulled Yebin’s lips to hers. They soon pulled away. It was a brief kiss, sure, but it was everything they could’ve wished for on Christmas.

 

“I hate us,” snorted Minkyung.

“Merry Christmas, Minky!” shouted Yebin. She peppered Minkyung’s cheeks with kisses.

 

 _fin_.


	3. santa tell me.

At Minghao’s and Mingyu’s parties, anything could happen. At last year’s Christmas party, Wonwoo ran down the street in nothing but an elf hat, screaming, “I love Wen Junhui!” This year, however, Mingyu made sure the alcohol didn’t go anywhere near Wonwoo -- he even monitored Junhui's drinking, just in case. Everyone else had free access to the giant refrigerator and keg in the basement.

The designated drivers of the night, Joshua and Jeonghan, stood in a corner of the party, each nursing an entire gallon of chocolate milk. They wore matching Christmas sweaters and Santa hats. Although they were on the sidelines, they stood out like sore thumbs. Jihoon was sleeping on the coffee table and the rest of the drunk boys — other than Wonwoo (for obvious reasons), Chan, and Seungcheol (who hadn’t shown up) — were playing foosball or on Minghao’s Xbox.

 

“This is so much better than Wonwoo’s eggnog, oh my God,” moaned Joshua, cuddling his bottle of milk.

“Hey!” shouted Wonwoo. “Don’t be a jerk, it’s Christmas!”

“Are you really quoting _Spongebob_ right now?” chuckled Seungcheol, who had just walked in.

 

Jeonghan ran to hug his boyfriend of seven years and begrudgingly let him sip his chocolate milk. They stood and chatted for a while, then Seungcheol was pulled into the party.

 

—

 

About three hours later, Seungcheol was drunk — very, very drunk. His shirt was on the fridge, his shoes were missing, his eyes were glazed, and his speech was slurred. So when he pulled Joshua aside and asked him about the Civil War of 2016, Joshua wasn’t too concerned.

 

“That didn’t exist, Cheol,” he giggled.

The elder mumbled, “But... the election? Bernie?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sure that’s the same thing,” clarified Joshua.

“Yes,” nodded Seungcheol. He stumbled away with a beer can in his hand.

 

Through the deafening music and the many drunk people in the room, Seungcheol made his way to Jeonghan, who was then sitting on a bean bag chair Chan had brought in.

 

“Haaaaaannie,” he rasped, “I love you.”

Jeonghan smiled as Seungcheol climbed on top of him, snuggling his face into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

“I love you too,” he said.

Seungcheol muttered onto Jeonghan’s neck, “You... you’re comfy and I like it.”

“Thanks, I think...” said Jeonghan, chuckling.

“Hannie,” exhaled Seungcheol.

“What?” asked Jeonghan, arms wrapped around Seungcheol’s back.

“Can you... get the, ummmm, the thing in my - my pocket?” he requested quietly.

“Of course.”

“Close your eyes!”

“Okay..?”

 

Jeonghan took the thing out of Seungcheol’s pocket. It felt like foil wrapping. _For the love of God, please don’t be a condom,_ he thought. He placed it in Seungcheol’s hands. There was a little rustling, maybe a rip in the foil, and Seungcheol giggled breathily.

 

“Open!” he grinned.

 

Jeonghan opened his eyes to Seungcheol holding out a red ring-pop.

 

“Can you be my lawfully wedded husband? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” begged Seungcheol, slurring like crazy.

“Of course, honey,” smiled Jeonghan fondly.

 

Seungcheol unceremoniously shoved the ring-pop onto Jeonghan’s finger, but he managed it. The couple smiled and held each other. It was the cutest thing to grace a Kim-Xu party since the time Seungkwan and Hansol admitted they liked each other during a drunken truth or dare.

Joshua got to snap a picture of the moment, posting it to Snapchat with the caption, “ _Anything’s better than Soonyoung's body shots last year, but this is seriously the cutest thing ever. I call being Jeonghan’s best man!_ ”

 

_fin._


	4. a holly jolly christmas.

Yawning, Eunwoo strode in to see Jieqiong poring over a recipe in a very dusty cookbook.

 

“…peppermint extract, chocolate chips… we’ve got it all!” she yelled.

“For what?” asked Eunwoo.

“Mint chocolate chip cookies, of course!” grinned Jieqiong. “Wanna make them with me?”

 

Eunwoo smiled tiredly and drifted to Jieqiong’s side. She pulled a Santa hat out of thin air and shoved it onto Jieqiong’s head, satisfied to see it matching her own.

 

Jieqiong beamed, saying, “Two days ’til Christmas, Nunu, it’s best we get started now.”

 

And so they did. The mixing of the ingredients went shockingly well, given how clumsy Jieqiong was. When it came time to mash up some of the chocolate chips, Eunwoo was rather hesitant to give Jieqiong the mallet, even if doing so meant she’d get to have some coffee during the process.

With annoying persistence, Jieqiong got the mallet and uncharacteristically managed not to hurt herself or accidentally fling the mallet into Eunwoo’s arm.

Eunwoo grumbled and pulled her wallet out of her purse on the table. She handed Jieqiong 5000 won.

 

—

 

It all went wrong in the oven.

There was Christmas music on, they were decorating the tree/slow dancing to upbeat songs while waiting for the cookies— they were distracted, to say the least. In the midst of singing along to “Holly Jolly Christmas,” the smoke alarm went off.

 

“What was the beep?!” shouted Jieqiong.

“Where’s the fire extinguisher?!” gasped Eunwoo at the same time.

 

They turned around to see the oven oozing gray smoke. Before diving into hysterics, the pair hesitantly (though they tried to get there fast) tip-toed to said oven, as if stepping normally would set the house ablaze.

Eunwoo grabbed about five oven mitts and put them on. She dragged open the oven door, nearly dying because of smoke inhalation. She started coughing uncontrollably, which led to Jieqiong having to pull out what once was their cookies. She turned the oven off and opened every window and every door in order to get the smoke out, then she returned to the kitchen, where Eunwoo was still coughing, but also mourning their cookies.

 

“We worked so hard! For nothing!” she cried.

“You know, we probably need a more responsible friend around us when we bake so we don’t get distracted,” said Jieqiong, rubbing the small of Eunwoo's back affectionately.

“I think you’re right. Wanna call Kyungwon?” asked Eunwoo. She leaned onto Jieqiong and sighed.

Jieqiong kissed Eunwoo's head, then decided, “Nah, we should clean this up.” She began washing up the bowls and other mixing materials they used nearly _three hours_ ago — the wide time frame explained the burning.

 

Eunwoo rubbed her throat with a pout, glaring at the crispy, charred cookies on the pan. “My lungs are almost as burnt as those cookies. They could probably be charcoal pencils now.”

 

Jieqiong turned and stared down the remains of the cookies. She seemed to be contemplating saying something, which prompted Eunwoo to ask her to say it.

 

“Do you... do you think they’re still edible?” asked a quiet, genuinely curious Jieqiong.

 

Eunwoo gave her a death stare and scraped the ruins of the cookies off the pan, then threw them away — keeping eye contact with Jieqiong the entire time.

 

“I can’t stand you sometimes,” she grumbled, though she gratefully accepted a peck on the cheek from Jieqiong.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
